Des Ballons dans le Ciel
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les rires de la fête s'envolent dans le ciel, mais tes joues sont baignées de larmes parce qu'à dix ans, Hugo, tu es l'enfant qui ne sait pas faire de magie.


Le soleil trône dans un ciel de coton et le Terrier est comme une grande bulle de chaleur, moelleuse et apaisante. Les paroles des adultes et les rires des enfants volent vers le ciel, heureux et libres, comme des ballons multicolores. Les délicieuses odeurs du repas préparé par ta grand-mère chatouillent les narines des petits comme des grands qu'elles soient salées, sucrées ou fruitées, les oiseaux virevoltent dans le bleu du ciel et le vent murmure à l'oreille des arbres cette douce mélodie qui rend les jours trop chauds plus doux. Le monde tout entier semble en paix.

Le monde tout entier, ou presque. En ce jour de fête, tes yeux sont sombres de la plus horrible des tristesses enfantines. Tu es l'enfant qu'on ne regarde pas pour ce qu'il fait, celui qui n'existe pas pour lui-même. Non, à bientôt dix ans, Hugo, tu es l'enfant dont on parle comme celui qui n'a jamais montré le moindre signe de magie. Tu es l'enfant qui a peur d'être différent.

Ta sœur et tes cousins jouent, mais toi tu t'éloignes et t'assois seul sous un arbre du verger. Tes parents ne font pas vraiment attention. Ils pensent que ta petite mine est due à un rhume passager - après tout, ils t'ont entendu éternuer toute la nuit. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que tu n'es pas malade et que si tu as passé ta nuit à faire comme si tu l'étais, c'était pour éviter de te rendre à cette fête de famille.

Tu les aimais pourtant toutes ces fêtes. Tes cousins plus âgés que toi t'apprenaient des tas de choses sur le monde et ce que cela fait d'être un sorcier. Ils te racontaient la manière dont ils avaient manifesté leur tout premier signe de magie, et ce qu'ils avaient ressenti en le faisant, cette impression folle et sublime d'enfin valser avec le monde des grands. Ta sœur avait fini par elle aussi lancer un premier sortilège. Elle avait sept ans, tu en avais cinq et des étoiles plein les yeux. Tu l'avais regardée faire, impressionné, et tu avais attendu que ça soit ton tour.

Un an, deux ans. Rien ne s'était produit durant ta septième année, mais ce n'était pas très grave, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un de très exigeant ou de très impatient. C'est peut-être même pour ça que tu es un peu transparent. Devant le tempérament de feu de ta sœur, tu es l'enfant sage, celui qui ne pose pas de problèmes et que l'on n'a pas besoin de surveiller.

Trois ans, quatre ans, cinq ans. Tu avais atteint l'âge de dix ans, et tu n'avais toujours pas réussi à produire le moindre signe de magie. Lily est née trois semaines avant toi. C'est son anniversaire qui est fêté aujourd'hui, et cela fait plus de trois ans qu'elle fait de la magie. Tu es jaloux d'elle et furieux contre toi-même. Tu sais que tes parents en parlent, parfois. Ton père pense que peut-être tu n'en feras jamais, mais ta mère lui demande de ne pas dire des choses pareilles. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle dirait, s'il s'avérait que tu es un Cracmol.

Tu as peur, peur que tes parents ne t'aiment plus, peur que ta sœur te prenne de haut, peur que tes cousins ne te voient plus comme un des leurs. Tu as peur de ne jamais réussir à trouver ta place, peur de devenir une de ces créatures de l'ombre oubliées par la vie. Tu as tellement peur que tu n'en dors plus la nuit et que tu n'en vis plus le jour.

Des petites larmes se mettent alors à couler sur tes joues. Elles tracent sur tes joues de longs sillons qui crient ta souffrance, une souffrance horrible, bien trop lourde pour un enfant de ton âge. Tu sembles porter le poids du monde sur tes épaules, et c'est injuste. Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as beau la vouloir, l'attendre toutes les nuits et l'appeler de toutes tes forces, la magie ne vient pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hugo. Il faut que tu arrives à t'en convaincre, pour que ton rire rejoigne tous ceux qui s'envolent déjà vers le soleil.

Et si tu n'y arrives pas tout seul, alors je t'aiderai à en prendre conscience. Je pourrais peut-être même t'aider à faire de la magie. Je suis ton parrain, après tout, et c'est pour ça que je suis là, non ?

Alors je me lève. Ma femme me demande furtivement où je vais, mais elle est trop occupée à envoyer ses propres éclats de rire dans le ciel pour vraiment prêter attention à ma réponse. Ce n'est pas grave : aujourd'hui, c'est de toi dont il s'agit. Je marche en direction de l'arbre qui t'offre sa protection, mais je m'arrête quand il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de mètres entre nous. Mes souvenirs errent jusqu'au jour où j'ai utilisé la magie pour la toute première fois de ma vie. J'étais en danger, et c'est ainsi que mes instincts de sorcier se sont réveillés. Et si tu étais en danger toi aussi, pourrais-tu faire de la magie ?

Alors je sors ma baguette. D'un coup sec, l'arbre sous lequel tu pleures se penche dangereusement vers toi. Il va craquer, et s'effondrer. Je suis là pour le contenir en cas de problème, mais je te fais confiance : tu vas réussir à le maîtriser tout seul. Je le sais, je le sens.

Avec un bruit sonore, l'arbre se déracine. Tu tournes la tête vers lui, juste à temps pour le voir tomber. Mais le bruit de sa chute ne résonne pas. L'arbre n'a pas atteint le sol, parce qu'un petit garçon de dix ans a fait de la magie pour la première fois de sa vie. L'arbre est penché bizarrement, reposant sur le bouclier protecteur que tu as réussi à créer autour de toi.

Les larmes coulent encore sur tes joues, mais cette fois elles viennent mourir au coin de ton sourire mal assuré. Tu me vois, et me pose silencieusement la question. Oui Hugo, tu sais faire de la magie. Un coup de baguette et l'arbre est de nouveau en place. Tu te lèves, et cours dans mes bras. Je te serre contre moi, tandis que dans le ciel, il y a un ballon de plus.


End file.
